Another Future
by Angelique Michaelis
Summary: A new transfer student arrives at PK High School. Could this mean more trouble or Saiki can take something good out of it? - Saiki Kuso x OC Spoiler alert! SMUT will only be added with enougth requests
1. Chapter 1

My name is Saiki Kusuo, I'm 16 years old and currently I'm in high school. I'm sure everyone is tired of me repeating that I have paranormal powers, but I keep them a secret from everyone. Right now, I'm just hoping that I can go home so I can read and the students are talking about some new transfer student…. Great…. More crazy people. If this school already hadn't enough.

\- I was told that the new transfer student is a girl! - a boy said.

\- Really? - A girl asked. - Do you think she is pretty?

I couldn't care less for that… I just want the class to end.

\- I heard she is a foreigner. - Another boy said.

I have to escape this place before the teacher gets here...

\- Bro! Good morning! - Nendou came closer. - What is everyone talking about?

\- There is a new transfer student. - Kaidou said. - Could she be from the Dark Reunion?

I'm surrounded by idiots. I must escape before….. The teacher arrives…. Great I'm stuck here and the comotion will be bad when the new student comes in. These people look like hungry animals when someone new comes. I just hope I can…!

"Hello, Saiki" - A girl voice popped in my head. - "I'll be inside in a minute".

\- Everyone! Take your seats! - The teacher said. - I want to introduce you the new transfer student. She is here to learn about our culture and costumes. So be nice to her and help her adjust.

The new girl came into the room and the boys screamed for their lives. She has long blond hair, blue eyes, an athletic body. Looks like Tehurashi will have some competition. That will take her off of my feet for a while.

"I can help you take her off of you, if you want. We just have to play pretend for a while." - The same voice popped again….. Could it be… the transfer student?

\- I am Faustine Michelis. It is very nice to meet you all. - The girl said to the class with a smile making the boys jump in joy again.

What a problem. Why they have to be so loud? If I just play not interested maybe she can ignore me. I can pretend that I didn't…. Wait! She can read my thoughts?! What is wrong with her? Does she have powers too?

"The teacher will ask who can help me for the day. If you want my help, raise your hand".

\- Who can help Michaellis-san with her first day? - The teacher asked.

I raised my hand right after he asked that. I do not need her help, but I do want to know how she can communicate with me. I thought I was the only one who had telepathy…. Could this be a chance I caused because of my powers?

\- Ah! Saiki! That was unexpected from you. - The teacher smiled pleased. - You can sit beside him.

\- Yes. Thank you, sensei. - She bowed to him. - Thank you for your help. - She bowed in my direction.

She walked in my direction, bowed again and we joined desks so we could share my books. After the teacher controlled the commotion, she was able to start the class. The transfer student seemed uninterested on the subject, copying everything quickly and doodling the rest of the time.

It is interesting to be beside her. Obviously I can read her mind. She mentally dictates everything the writes, but when she is drawing her mind is quiet and tranquil. I almost fell asleep while focusing on her thoughts. She can be an interesting escape when I don't have my ring with me.

"Who that girl thinks she is? To sit too close to Saiki…. I still haven't got a sigh from him yet!" - Tehurashi thought.

This is bad. She will try even harder to get close. I have to be away from the transfer student. Why do I have to have all this weird people around me?

\- Saiki-san… is this how it is made? - The transfer student asked.

Actually she was pointing o a nothe she had written to me in the corner of her notebook.

"I know all about your powers and I can keep you safe from your friends. That girl is the most dangerous one. I can help you keep her at bay".

I shook my head and erased her note to write my reply. She was smart. If she kept staring anywhere too long it would be suspicious. I looked at her with the corner of my eyes and she was smiling.

"What yo you have in mind?" - I wrote.

After I wrote my note for her, I also copied the correct answer to her. It could be interesting to know someone smarter than the people who hang around me.

\- Ah! I think I get it now…. Do you think you can help me study after class?... I'm horrible at math.

"Let's start easy. They will also stay behind to study. I will say that something came up and I have to go and we can meet at my place. There we can talk freely." - She thought.

I nodded. This plan had a lot of flaws, but it was better this way. In the long run thins can work. I just play my cards right. But this will get a lot of attention for me as well. Maybe I've made a mistake?

Time passed and finally we were at the lunch break. Many students came around to see her and she considerate enough to go to the hallway to get them away from me. Even Metori went after her. Having all the boys gather around her would make Tehurashi jealous and would make her fight for the boys attention again. Hiding in plain sight. I have to give her credit.

\- Maybe I should make friends with the new student and help her. Then she won't bother you. - Tehurashi said.

I'm starting to think I can't escape this girl.

"I left my lunch box on my desk. Bring it over." - I received from the transfer student. - "please accept when I ask you if you want to share it."

That girl is crazy. Better that than to deal with Teruhashi. I'm not in the mood today. I got up my chair and took the bento to her, as she said. I'm getting more attention than I wanted.

\- Saiki-san! Thank you! - She said and the other boys started to offer her food. - Would you like to share it with me as a thanks for your trouble.

I nodded. At least the girl was discreet and a good actress. All of her actions seemed natural and in context. Still, it is too soon to fully trust her. It has been only a few hours since we met. The entire school followed us to the yard where she chose to have her lunch. Everyone else was there too. It is turning into too much trouble.

"The more people around us. More Teruhashi will have to behave to keep her perfect persona. Even with all the attention, you will be safe. Now take the hashi and the bento and eat some of my food". - Faustine said.

Not my course of action, but she did have a point. There was too many people for Teruhashi make her move on me. The rest of the group was also having fun. Maybe I can act a little to see how it goes.

\- ah! - She caught me off guard. - There is some rice on your face…. Excuse me….

She touched my face, surprisingly to actually clean some rice. Everyone was jealous of the gesture and started to fight. Teruhashi gave her best perfect girl smile to hide her jealous. I think this will spike quickly to dangerous levels.

\- I was too anxious to sleep last night, so I made some deserts and I would like to share with you. Saiki-San, you can pick yours first.

A beautiful variety of candies was shown from the other partition her lunch box had. Coffee jelo, naked cake, lime pie are a few I can remember looking at before taking my coffee jello with me. It tasted delicious! Even making a straight face I gave her a thumbs up to tell her I would follow her plan.

Too soon to be true, the school bell rang and we had to go back to class. After we were done with it, we followed her plan. The rest of the people wanted to help her and she excused herself out. I went to my house and when I got to my room, I teleported to her house. When I got there, she was cooking quietly and I had to make some noise to get her attention.

\- You came! I'm happy! - she smiled. - Please take a seat.

I sat at the table, waiting for her to make her proposal. I just hope it is a good idea.

\- May objective is to take Teruhashi off of you and make her look at Metori.

\- "Good. But what is the plan?" - I asked.

\- We pretend that we are dating and it will break her heart little by little.

\- "I tried that once. It didn't work." - I said getting up to leave.

\- The girl liked other girls and she didn't know you had powers. I do.

She had a point. If I don't have to hide that from her, it is one thing less I have to worry about. Having her as a shield for me to use my powers to manipulate the surroundings will make things easier. There is one thing I have to know. How does she knows I have powers? I was careful to not use them in public.

\- I know about your powers, because I have some of my own. Much more limited than yours, of course. But I can get around.

\- "what is it?" - I asked.

\- This. - She showed me her phone.

It was showing a page describing me as a character. It has everything listed. My powers, my relationships, my complete profile… all the information she needed. Why did she show me that?

\- I know about your secret. I thought it was only fair you know mine. That way we have no secrets and you can trust me.

\- "fair enough. You have my attention. What guarantees do you have it will work?"

\- I can make any candy you like.

\- "Deal."

I shook hands with her and she brought me an enormous plate of the most varied candies she had there, all for me to eat. While I delighted on them, we went through the details of her plan. Inn two weeks time I would have to deliver her a love letter and would make her face red with pyrokinesis to look like she is shy to say yes to me. Then we would start to treat each other informally and be slightly romantic at school and go out on few public dates. In worst case scenario, I would have to introduce her as my girlfriend to my parents.

Let's see how it will be in a week.


	2. Chapter 2

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Finally I managed to finish this chapter! DDD: OMG IT TOOK SO LONG DO DO IT. Sorry Kiddos, I was really busy with some stuf and I just didn't had time to write. I want to be able to fish both of my main fanfictions, so I'll try to post here more often.**

 **Also, after a specif chapter, I'll be taking requests to write about Saiki and Faustine on their dates. I think that will be sufer fun!**

 **Now, please, enjoy the story and THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVE YOU ARE SHOWING TO THIS STORY 3**

 **See ya 3**

* * *

The next day we started to put the plan in action. As soon as Faustine entered the class, her battle with Tehurashi started. The boys went after her, trying to get her attention. They were like vultures around her and she provided the bait.

Not long after, Reita came closer to do his act when he stopped mid way. His face turned white.

\- Hey, master… If I were you, I would be careful around her. Her spirit guardian is….. bad news.

I looked the other way. As long as it doesn't bother me, I couldn't care less. I heard Faustine sigh and I turned around to see her standing in front of me.

\- Good morning, Saiki. Can I join desks with you again?

One good thing is that she is straight to the point. Faustine introduced herself to Reita, who didn't know of he should remain scared or flirt with her. She was good on making people talk to her and soon Reita was under her spell. When the bell rang to announce the beginning of the class, she sat next to me.

Both of us watched the class without much interest. Also, I was able to read many jealous thoughts from the other students like we expected. The teacher was oblivious to what was happening and it was better that way. If they knew it would mean that things got way out of hand for us to handle.

"Where should we go on our first 'date' today?", Faustine asked in a note.

I just looked at her, to show her I didn't care much, as long as we accomplished our goal. She smiled and erased what she wrote, using the same act she did yesterday. By lunch time, she pulled out two lunch boxes and asked me to turn her face red.

\- Saiki-san…. Would you have lunch with me again. I want to thank you for all the trouble you are having to help me adjust. - She said. - "I have more coffee jello" - she thought.

I grabbed one of the lunch boxed and walked her outside. An entire fanclub followed us again. It is hard to complain when you are eating delicious food. I have to give her that, she is an amazing cook. Again, the lunch hour passed too fast and I almost didn't have my desert.

\- "Let's go to a toy shop after school". - She thought.

\- "A toy shop?"

\- "Yes. I have to buy a toy if I want to have any chance on getting Yuuta's trust. Even if you don't like him that much, he is a powerful shield." - She explained.

Faustine is right. Everytime I have Yuuta with me, Teruhashi complained a lot about him as he wasn't fooled by her charms. Later on, we decided to play as we were going separate ways and she would ask me to join her on her shopping. The final part of the class was comfortingly boring and I could rest for a little while before starting again.

\- "He thinks she is Peach Girl."

\- "We just need a new cartoon for him to watch… or conveniently create a new character".

The school bell rang again and she pretended she whispered something in my ear. She was laughing inside while thinking "pretend, pretend" over and over again. Seriously, what is wrong with her? I nodded and we got our stuff to leave the school. Until a part of the way, her fan club followed us, but at some point, they just went home as we walked around a lot to tip them off.

Interesting to see was her trying her best to focus on the task at hand. Faustine choose carefully the toy she would give to Yuuta, picking a blond sentai warrior with an orange armor. Satisfied with it, she payed for it and we walked to my house.

\- "Why are you going to my house?" - I asked.

\- I need to meet your parents as your friend, so they know I exist and to make the transition easier.

\- "Are you sure you are not forcing me to date you?"

\- Absolutely! I came to this school just to meet you, that is true. But! If you don't want my help anymore, or if you don't like the way things are going, I'll leave you alone. Deal?

\- "Deal". - That was a tempting offer.

When we arrived at my house, obviously my parents put on their weirdest behavior. They started to thank her for being my friend and were curious about her origin. Faustine answered all of their questions and even told them some trivia about her birthplace, winning the heart of my parents.

Not for my surprise, Yuuta came to have dinner with us. When he saw Faustine, he froze in place and pointed at her with his jaw dropped. She grabbed her shopping bag and he finally breathed again, being as loud as he could.

\- OH MY GOD! IT IS THE ORANGE WITCH! - Yuuta shouted.

\- And I, as the coolest witch out there, brought you a gift. - She went on, giving the toy to Yuuta.

\- AN ORANGE WITCH ACTION FIGURE! - Yuuta shouted again.

\- "Can you be not so loud?" - I asked him.

\- I'm sorry, Sodaman! - He gasped again - Woooah! I'm so lucky to meet the Orange Witch.

Faustine smiled and played with the kid for some time, winning his affections as quick as I did. My parents were all around her, even though they were trying to not scare her, they were "secretly" wishing that she stays around me longer. It was somewhat late at night when she decided to go home, after leaving Yuuta safely sleeping with his mother. I teleported her home, taking the opportunity to have some more of coffee jello.

The next few days were like this. We would draw a lot of attention and we would dodge it like pros. Her plan was working out up to now. To not raise much suspicion, she started to talk to the other boys, to draw them to under her shadow.

\- "It looks like you want to completely want to destroy Teruhashi". - I said to her.

\- "It does? I'm sorry… I got a little carried away". - She responded with a smile.

So she could do that if she wanted. That was interesting…. Why did she only want to take me from her and not enslave the other boys too? I was so focused on my own thoughts for a change that I didn't notice when the bell rang to start the P.E class. We went to the locker rooms to change before going to the court.

Dodgeball day… again…. Why people can't get over that stupid game? I'll have to keep it low again, to avoid the same situation from last time. We were split into teams again, me being on Hairo's team once more.

Why this again? I hate this game.

I dodged as many balls I could, doing my best to avoid any chance to throw it back. Like the last time, just when I thought I had failed in staying in the game, some other student would "save" me. I was getting too much attention again when Faustine showed up to watch the game. The boys started to gossip about us both. Dam it. I will have to win this match.

"Don't", I heard her think. "Be on third place. Let Hairo finish this. Or pretend you are feeling sick. I'll go in your place".

I looked at her. Was she mad? What kind of stupid idea was that? In response she gave a thumbs up. Oh well… What do I have to lose? With my pyrokinesis I raised my temperature enough to make me fall. The game was halted while the others helped me up. Lowering my temperature again, I made sure to tell everyone i was fine, that I just had felt dizzy from the the hot weather.

\- Guess I will have to beat this game alone…. - Hairo said.

\- I can join. - Faustine said, raising her hand.  
\- This is a boy's game. We don't want to hurt you. - He said to Faustine.  
\- Please. - She rolled her eyes. - Not a million of girl's games will be this interesting.

\- Let her join. I'll try to be fair with her. - Nendou said.  
\- Thank you. - She flashed him a bright smiled that made him blush.

The game resumed and most of the balls were thrown at Hiro, obviously missing her own purpose. She also noticed that and put herself on the way of the ball, holding one throw from Nendou. We all heard a loud thud when the rubber hit her hands, but she was standing there, like nothing had happened. Everyone was impressed. I was impressed. Nendou was an idiot, but a strong idiot. That must be painful for any normal person.

Faustine was showing a new set of skills she had hidden. She was strong and quite fast. She received and tossed the ball like the other boys, aiming mostly at Nendou's partner, Kaidou. But if you think about it, having him around and nothing would be the same thing. I guess faustine was trying to take him out first to avoid him serving as an accidental human shield.

Her tactics actually worked and the Chuunibyou boy was out of the game. Nendou started to play a little bit more serious. That idiot was stupid but he didn't like to lose. The match was tight, but Faustine and Hiro won. The other boys got all excited and gathered around her to understand how did she make it.

\- I did a lot of martial arts before coming here. - she explained.

\- Oh? Really? - Hiro asked. - How come you don't show you are that strong.

\- I just didn't do the training to gain muscle mass and I enjoy the flexibility training much more.

\- So you are pretty flexible, right? - A random boy asked.

\- Yes. I am. - Faustine answered with a smile.

The second part of P.E class was a mess. The boys from my class started to compete against her to she who could beat Faustine. I obviously could. I could bend in various ways that she couldn't, but I had to keep focus on being average.

Quite some time later after this mess, the classes finally ended for the day and we could go on with her plan. I walked her home once again and a few of our classmates followed us to her home.

\- "Come inside with me" - She thought. - "If they want a gossip, let's give them one".

\- "Are you crazy?! This will get too much attention.

\- "uh… yeah… if you want Tehurashi out of your feet, we must go bold. Besides… I have a lot a of candy at home".

\- "Coffee Jello?"

\- "You know I do".

\- "what are we waiting for?" - I took her hand and made us walk faster.

Once at her house and protected by the closed curtains, we could breathe a little bit. I had all the coffee jello she had while she did some more and I made our homework. It was a pleasant afternoon and after she put the jello on the fridge to have more for tomorrow, she came to sit with me at the table.

\- Saiki-san. - She called me. - How do you think the plan in going?

\- "For the moment, Tehurashi didn't come to bother me yet. That is always good". - I said. - "You just put on quite a show today".

\- It was necessary. I have to build an image for me or I won't be able to compete against her. - She said.

\- "why do you think that?"

\- Because she is always pushing boundaries in consequence of her belief that she is better than everybody else. If I don't have fame points enough, I won't be able to stand my ground against her. This isn't just a battle over someone, this is a battle of wits. Who has the best resources wins.

I couldn't deny that, she was right. If I wanted to have my space back, I had to get rid of Tehurashi first and I had my hands tied on that. Of course I could make her disappear and make no one remember her. But how that would influence the world? Who else would disappear because of that?

\- "how do you suggest we deal with that?" - I asked.

\- We should go according to plan. It is almost time for the letter.

\- "Right… do we really deed it?" - I asked again, regretting the plan a little bit.

\- You know it is a good plan. You tried to do it yourself once.

Argh! She was right again! I ate the last of my jellos before agreeing with her. Better this plan work this time. I'm not in the mood for another failure like last time. Faustine noticed I was getting angry with the entire situation and quickly took me from my mind, asking to play some games with played some retro games that no one talked about anymore, bringing the odd joy I have in playing underscored games. It was late at night when I realized I had to get back home. I quickly ensured that all of our stalked had gone home before me teleporting to my own house.

After I was in bed, I started to think about this plan, how it had worked so far and how it was crazy for not having an end date. Should I propose a fake break up at graduation? I don't know, I could the decide that later. The next day we continued with our plan and started the countdown to the love letter.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, the teacher didn't allow us to join desks again as now she had all the books she needed for the school. I could hear her thoughts while she drew whatever during class, distracting me from the minds of others. I should be a little careful, though. Her minding her own business is addictive, unlike all these idiots always gossiping about each other. Finally a break came and Nendou came a little before she did.

\- Yo! Partner! - Nendou said despite my best effort to ignore him. - I have something to ask you!

\- "No". - I said back.

\- But I didn't ask you yet if you want to go to the beach this weekend.

The room went mute. Tehurashi came to join the conversation while Faustine also closed in. Both gave their best smiles, but it was obvious that a war had started between those two.

\- Ah! Faustine! - Nendou said. - You should come with us!

\- I appreciate the invitation. But I already have stuff to do this weekend.

\- You do?

\- Yes. I'm not fully used to the city yet and I asked Saiki to show me around.

\- Ah! Maybe we could all go around for a walk. - Tehurashi said.

\- I deeply appreciate it… but I really don't want too many people around, because I need to learn the address for some embarrassing stores. - Faustine blushed. What is she up to?

\- Embarrassing…. Stores? - Tehurashi and Nendou asked out loud.

Now, the entire classroom was paying attention and Tehurashi was imagining Faustine trying underwear in front of me. By the way Faustine was smiling inside her head, that was her plan. Have I… trusted my peace to another crazy person?

\- Yes. I can't go to the beach, because the moving company lost some of my clothes boxes. I don't have any swimwear and any scarfes. So I asked Saiki to show me around so I can buy new stuff another day.

\- Oh… yes… of course… - Tehurashi laughed nervously. - Another day…

\- But it is a good thing that that happened. Now I can leave behind my child-like swimsuits and buy some more age-appropriate bikinis.

The boys weren't descreet at all to not show that they were imagining the scene. How can they imagine such things? I felt Faustine's hand on my shoulder and she had the most innocent smile on her face.

\- Oh, yeah, Saiki…. Next class is home economics, so what would you like to have for lunch?

\- "why are you asking me that?" - I asked.

\- I forgot my lunch box at home and I just brought the sweets. So I thought I could make something at Home Economics class.

\- "Aren't you thinking about the wrong anime?". - I asked.

\- Ooooooh…. No. But you gave me an idea! - Fasutine said.

\- "what?"

\- It will be a surprise… - She said with a smile again. - ...But could you show me the way to the classroom?

I sighed. Better to walk her out than to stay close to those baboons for any more time. Faustine was quiet along the way, plotting what she would do next. That beach trip would be the worst case scenario, there I wouldn't have anytime for myself. Then I noticed Faustine's mood turn dark. Inside her mind she kept repeating the same questions over and over again if she was ready to go to the beach or if she should do it. That was an unusual thing for her. Usually she was very bright and always plotting the next step, but to see another side of her was interesting in many ways. She wasn't a plain person like most of the people here and I could learn a little more about her past and from where she came from. Sadly our time was cut short while we approached the cooking room.

\- "This is the place". - I said. Popping her out of her bubble.

\- Ah! Thanks, Saiki! - She said with a bright smile.

\- "Can I ask you something?" - I asked while we picked our spots.

\- Yeah, what's wrong?

\- "What were you thinking about?"

\- Ah! - She facepalmed. - I forgot about it…. - She sighed right before the other students enter the room. - "We… I… I'll tell you about it later, ok? I promise".

\- "ok. I'll be waiting".

When the class began, her mind was back to the task at hand, blocking me from further reading her mind. Home economics class…. Was interesting…. Tehurashi tried to compete with her, but Faustine was able to do way better than her. It doesn't surprise me since I already ate her food and she lived alone, so it was only natural she was good at ir. Even so, it was quite a show. Faustine looked very comfortable in the kitchen, following the recipe was pretty easy for her. To show off her skills, she prepared lunch for everyone in the class who wasn't successful and for me, of course. Her popularity as raising in an alarming rate. Could she be going for a kamikaze plan?

Later that day, I was walking her to downtown when I asked her to take a small detour on our way. While having some Ice cream, I inquired her on her thoughts before the Home economics class again.

\- Oh… that… - She started. - That is something I was forced believe. Some people made me believe on that kind of stuff… and I'm trying to get over it..

\- "who?" - I asked.

\- I was bullied during middle school… but I don't want to talk about it. It makes me really uncomfortable and I'm doing my best to get over it…. So if you don't mind, I would like to change the subject.

\- "Of course."

Some depth. She gets more interesting by the minute! So that is why she focus so much in everything she does? That would explain a lot. It was most likely she was reading my mind because I caught her smiling, taking me away from my human interaction comfort zone. On the way to her home, as we passed by some more shops, I heard what wasn't in the mood to hear.

\- Master! - Chouno called.

Both me and Faustine looked back, to see a very excited magician coming from a door. Not that to add even more to the craziness it was already happening.

\- Master - He called again. - I'm glad we met here! I'm almost on time to perform my new routine and would love to get some reviews from you!

\- "I can't. I have to go home". - I said.

\- Please, master! Your opinion is important for me.

"The lame magician!" - Faustine thought.

\- Please, master. I'll be sure to impress your girlfriend. - Chouno said.

\- "she isn't my girlfriend". - I protested.

\- Let's go watch it, Saiki! - Faustine said. - "we could use a laugh or two" - She thought.

\- Fantastic! - Chouno cherred. - Tickets on me!.

\- Yay! - This time, faustine cheered before pulling me inside.

Once seated, Faustine was excited to see the show. The most curious part was to know that herself knew that would be bad, and yet, she was so willing to go through all of that. With people focusing on the show, I took the time to try to make sense out of that situation, when she rested her head on my shoulder.

\- "what are you doing?" - I asked.

\- "building gossip". - She said, still watching the show.

\- "why? And how?"

\- "People talk. We have six days to make people talk how closer we are getting".

\- "I'm not liking this".

\- "oh. Sorry". - She said before clapping and waving to Chouno at the stage with a huge smile.

Argh! I hate her plan! But it makes more sense than I wanted to and for now she followed it perfectly, achieving her goals. It was true, we had to start to build a reputation. I had to get her back to her plan… but how I would do it? I tried many times to discreetly sign her to rest her head on me again, I to reach the other side of her head to make her continue what she was doing.

"Ah! My master is trying to impress her girl! I should do something!" - I noticed Chouno think.

No! He got it all wrong! Why people have to be this stupid?! Chuono finished his act and Faustine cheered again, getting his attention. Had she changed her plan to make him notice her or to make me jealous? There was no time to think about it, because he was calling her to participate on his last trick for the night.

The trick he was about to make was something fairly simple, he would guess the card she picked from a deck and show it to the crowd. Faustine picked a Ace of spades, which she hid from everyone, obeying his command. After impressing the crowd with some lame extravagant "magic words", he took from the top of the deck a Queen of hearts.

\- Was your card a Queen of hearts? - Chouno asked.

\- Oh My God! Yes! - Faustine said.

…

Wait. She Lied? I jerked forward on my chair to see if it was true what happened and there they were. She was smiling to the audience before everyone clapped exited. Why she did that?

\- You can keep it. As a lucky charm. - Chouno gave her the card.

\- Thank you. - She smiled.

She hopped off stage, coming back to me. The curtains closed and people started to leave the theater. Before we could do the same, I was called to go backstage with Faustine. Chouno was waiting for us in his dressing room.

\- Master! How was the show? - He asked excited.

\- It was amazing! - Faustine interfered in my behalf.

\- AMAZING! - The magician performed his punch-line.

Faustine clapped and smilled, getting his attention on her. Reading her mind, I realized she was doing that to give me some time to think an excuse for us to leave. Nice. She interacted with him a little more, before giving him a shy smile.

\- Thank you for inviting me here, mr. Chouno. - She said. - This is the first time I', invite to come backstage.

\- A master's friend is my friend. You are always welcome.

\- We should bring Yuuta next time, right? - She asked me.

\- "I guess". - I shrugged.

\- Shure! I really want to see you again next time! - Chouno said.

Finally we said our goodbyes and headed to Faustine's place. After of what I had done, I could sense she was feeling a bit awkward about me and even making an effort to not think about it. She was indeed unusual in her logic, but it was working. The last week was really peaceful when she was around and she was good on entertaining them, to keep me out of their sight.

\- "why did you lie about your card?" - I asked her once we were inside.

\- I didn't feel like ruining his show. The magician felt like a good person and I felt sorry for him. - She revealed.

She was strange, but also a very decent person. Maybe I should give her a little more room to work her crazy plan. We both were eating desserts again, with she focusing on what she should improve on it.

\- "If we are going to date, you need to be a little more clingy".

Her spoon stopped midway to her mouth.

\- What? - She simply asked.

\- "If we are going to date, you need to me be a little more clingy. Like try to hold my arm or something".

\- But you didn't like when I rested my head on you. - Faustine put the spoon down for a second.

\- "Yes. But I feel like I need to give you more room to work. No one will believe our story if we keep the same distance as friends".

\- I have to agree with you. But are you really ok with it?

\- "If you ask again, I might change my mind…" - I said a little bothered.

\- Thanks, Saiki. - She gave me a smile.

For the rest of the evening, we just played some vintage games and TV shows no one talked about anymore. Later that night I went back to my house, had so trouble sleeping. I spent too much time thinking on the possible outcomes of all of this, finally giving up and just letting it happen.

I sincerely hope I don't regret it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, Guys!**

 **First of all, Thank you for your amazing reviews! I never thought that so much people would like this story! Thank you so so much 3. Also, keep them going, I love to know what you all think and what I can improve or continue doing for the next chapters.**

 **In second place, I'm really really sorry for my lame update "schedule"... I'm going through a really bad moment of my life for the past two years and most days is really hard to keep up with any of my projects. But I do hope that this phase ends soon and I can do my stuff again. Please, bare with me, I'll try to make the wait worth it.**

 **I hope you keep having fun with this fanfic 3**

 **love,**

 **Me 3**

* * *

With five days to go to my "confession", Things would have to start to move a little more quickly to be believable. Faustine came to the class almost a little late, but in good timing to act she was shy to see me. That was bothersome, but she was good in pretending.

\- Good morning, everyone. Good morning, Saiki.

She stopped in front of me and messed with her bag a little bit, taking out a small package with the food from the heavens.

\- Thanks for spending time with me. I forgot to give it to you yesterday, so I hope you enjoy it more after lunch. Thanks again.

Faustine smiled and sat at her desk, preparing to the class that was about to star. With my pyrokinesis I made her blush a little to make the other students gossip about what they just saw.

At the break between classes, Faustine was kidnapped by the girls to go to the bathroom to inquire her about us. I wish I could say that the boys left me alone, but it was the other way around.

\- Waaa, you are so lucky, Master. - Reita said. - Have you seen the color of her panties yet?

\- "Why are you asking that, you pervert? I'm just helping her to adjust."

\- But it looks like she likes you. I wish I had a girl that likes me.

\- "you did, but you blew it all".

\- You don't need to remind me of that! But I never would thought that you would be dating one of the most popular girls in school…

Faustine had become the most popular girl in school. She already had a crazy advantage for being a foreigner and she played well her part on charming everyone. Still, she was yet under Tehurashi on the popularity rank.

The school bell rang again, announcing the next class and bringing with it a wave of late girls. During class I could feel Faustine was bored and the mood only changed when we had lunch with everybody else. Shun was trying to invite me to go to the temple to help him to try to convince some ghost to "work" for him on his quest.

\- I've never went to an actual japanese temple. - Faustine said interested. - I was always curious, though.

\- You should come! - Shun said excited. - You can buy a love charm with you want.

\- Ah!... - She smiled. - That would be very cool! - She laughed.

The boys blushed again with her. I wonder how she learned to deal with people that way. They taught everything she needed to know how to properly behave in a temple and the final part of the class went smoothly.

Later that day, we all went to the temple. They rest of the group taught Faustine what and how to do stuff at the site and she seemed actually happy to be there.

\- Why don't we play the hundred candle game since we are all here? - Faustine proposed. - I'll even tell the last story.

\- T-the hundred candle game? - Shun tried to have courage to confirm.

\- Yes! It will be fun!

\- Y-Yeah! W-We should all play. - Tehurashi said, trying to be brave to impress me.

\- "No. I'm out". - I said.

"We can escape in the dark…" - This time, it was faustine to tempt me. - Why not? - Then she asked.

\- "Fine. I'll play" - I sighed.

\- Yeaaay! Thanks, Saiki! - She cheered holding my arm close to her.

We all entered the temple and started to prepare the game. With all almost done, I took her to a more private place to talk about her plan. The boys stood watching me take her and holding tehurashi back to not interfere with my "possible confession". Meanwhile, Me and Faustine talked to arrange the details of our escape.

"How it will work?" - I asked.

"We do tell the hundred stories. And I'll tell the last story and blow the last candle. I'll be inside in silence for a while and I'll scream, like something had actually came after me. You try to come inside first and there is two options. One, you teleport us out of there. Two, we go away right in front of everyone, using me as an excuse to escape. Either because I'll be "passed out" or I'm in the verge of passing out.

"Do you think it will work?" - I asked.

"Saiki…. I'm not here to judge your friends… but have you took a good look at them? They are… ! They…. Are not very smart… of course they will buy it." - She proved her point. Those people are actual idiots.

With the game ready, the girls sat to each side of me, with Tehurashi holding my arm and Faustine lighting the candles with care as if she was interacting with a kitten. Inside her head I could only see the image of the candle she was looking at, completely silent, almost making me feel like floating with anesthesia. Tehurashi held my arm tighter, bringing me back to reality and their loud minds.

-... don't you agree, Saiki? - She asked me.

\- "whatever".

Faustine and Reita finished with the candles, and she felt like… In the candle light she was different, as if she was another person, like she was the one with unlimited powers. Reita seemed to notice her change also and felt uncomfortable across from her. She looked at me at first, then to Reita before giving him a mysterious smile.

We decided the order, actually letting her get the last one. Everybody else told lame campfire stories, some that was very well known, but, hers were different. The faint light of the candle mirrored inside her mind, the words she spoke didn't even appear inside ser. It was much like it wasn't her who was talking.

Her last story was over, she went to the other room to blow up the candle and right when the light was out, the sliding doors sealed shut. We all waited in the silence.

\- SAIKI! - we all heard her scream and something fell on the floor.

I ran to the door… according to plan, of course… and Faustine had actually fainted. All other boys came after me, trying to understand what happened. When we were trying to wake her up, the front door burst open, and I carried her out, saying I would take her home.


End file.
